A Sweet and Short
by Nirvana Renegade Seiga
Summary: JakTorn. A challenge fic given by nyokokuro.


Challenge Fic

Instructions:

-Has to include a drunk Metal Head

-Keira has to get lost

-Must be Jak/Torn

-Seem must play a part

-The Precursors must visit

-Also, the Drunk Metal Head must find Ashelin and try to dance with her

-Daxter must make Jak get a tattoo

-Torn must get an ear piercing

MUST BE UNDER 1500 WORDS

Disclaimer: I do not own Jak and Daxter… And with a reluctant sigh I do not own Torn.

(&$##$&&$#!!#$&&$#!#$&&$#!!#$)

"Ha Jak! You lose!" Daxter grinned as he threw down a royal flush.

"I swear, this is the last time I play poker with you Daxter." Jak threw his cards down, showing a two of a kind.

"Pay up." The older elf reached into his back pocket. "Nuh-uh. You remember the stakes. You win, my fur goes pink. I win, you get a tattoo." Jak started to look regretful.

"Do I have to?" He almost whined.

"Yep!"

Freedom HQ: New Town

"Torn!" Said elf looked up as Ashelin walked in.

"Yeah?"

"I found a way for you to pay me back." A worried look crosses his face.

"How?"

"Follow me." She grins and grabs his hand to pull him outside and across the street to a pale room with a chair in the middle. She pushed him down and Jinx walked up, holding a gun-like thing.

"You're getting a piercing."

"Dear Lord."

With Jak and Daxter

Jak's eyes closed as he felt the sting of the tattoo gun.

"Daxter, are you even going to tell me which one I'm getting?"

"Nope. You'll have to wait. Then we'll head to the Ottsel. That's where Keira, Torn, Ashelin, and Seem are meeting us." A groan escapes Jak.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because it's fun and I oh-so-love you!"

"But why a tattoo? And on my face too! This is just plain evil!"

"Shut up." The tattoo artist says. A small grumble escapes Jak as the gun is turned off.

"Can I see now?"

"Go ahead." Jak lifts his head and looks into the mirror.

"For the love of Mar…" There on the right side of his face, starting at his chin to above his eyebrow, was a long black serpent.

"It just seemed to fit."

"Dax. If I ever regain proper function in my brain, you'd wish that you had never been turned into an Ottsel."

"Whatever. Time to _go_ to the Ottsel."

Haven Forest

"Da-da-da-da-do-da-day!" A very drunk Metal Head slurred, falling through the city wall and into the cornfield. Most sane people were inside as it was literally freezing outside.

"And really bad…hic…eggs…" A beer bottle clanged in one claw as the Metal Head seemed to move towards the Port.

"Hmm? 'Spouse that's real blood?" It slurred as it shook a bottle of red wine before stumbling through the doorway of the Naughty Ottsel.

"What the hell?!" Keira said in surprise as the Metal Head passed out on the floor and the bottles rolled out of its hand.

"I believe he's drunk." Torn said as he walked in. A small black hoop hanging at the tip of his left ear.

"Nice ring." Sig said as he walked in with Jak who was still trying to cover his face.

"Hey, what? You got some bad acne or something?" Keira teased.

"You could say that." Jak said, shooting a glare towards Daxter.

"Hey, it's not my fault you suck at poker."

"Fine, promise not to laugh." Seem, Keira, Ashelin, Torn and Sig hesitantly nodded. Jak sighed and moved his hand, showing the tattoo.

"What the hell?"

"Cool."

"It suits you hero."

"Jak, you're weirder than I thought."

"Good boy!"

"The little comments went around till Seem walked up to Jak and Torn.

"I have seen something that I did not wish to see. But, I can only say to which of you it will make your life better. Good luck, Hero, as this one had not yet been tamed." The monk seems to give a nod in Torn's direction as she walks outside.

"What was that all about?"

"I have a idea." Jak says smugly. "Keira, I need you to get me something from Deadtown."

"What."

"Well, in the hut," A pained look crosses her face. "There is a mahogany box. Bring it back here for me."

"Alright." Keira walks over to Jak and pulls his gun from its holster.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Ashelin grins at the two boys as Seem walks in with the Precursors.

"Jak, it seems you have finally chosen."

"Chosen what?" Torn asks.

"His mate of course." A shocked look passes between the two elves.

"You must be mistaken." Jak stuttered out.

"No, we can, like see it in your eyes." The Surfer Precursor Ottsel said.

"Yes. It is of no doubt that Mar, or Jak, had found a mate."

"What the-"

"DA-DA!" The Metal Head that had appeared to have passed out before jumped up and grabbed Ashelin's hands and tried to bring her into a waltz.

"My, what a fine lady." She tries to move her hands out of his grip.

"Torn! Get this thing off me!" Torn just laughed, and leaned on Jak for support.

"Sorry, you made me get a piercing, so I'm _letting_ you dance with a Metal Head." She growled and tried once again to move as the three Precursor Ottsels sat on the bar and tried to watch this with calm expressions.

"Jak, we see what Seem meant." The Leader said, looking at the way Torn had his hand resting on the younger man's shoulder and how Jak's arm had unconsciously moved around Torn's waist.

"But I do say, you made a lovely couple indeed." A blush spread across both elves' faces before they truly comprehended the meaning. But, they made no move to change it.

"Things, just work out, I guess." Ashelin finally pried the Metal Head off her and put him in a booth.

"I swear, Torn even you dance better than that Metal Head!" A grin spread across her face as she noticed them.

"It's about time you settled down Torn!"

"Yeah, I guess it is." And he leaned down to claim the younger elf's lips in a passionate kiss.

"I guess it is."

Deadtown

"Shit! Where was that place?" Keira grumbled as she climbed up on an unstable cliff.

She hauled herself over the ledge and stood up, looking around from the highest point in Deadtown. She couldn't even see the City Wall!

"Oh man. This ain't good!" She slumped her shoulders as the sun slowly sank.

"What else can go wrong?" A growl erupted behind her as she spun on her heel. The Super Nova Peace Maker out and charged.

"Oh shit!" There in front of her was about 50-60 Metal Head's all baring their teeth.

"It's sundown, I'm lost, low on ammo and surrounded by an army of Metal Head's. Great. Just great." She shot the Nova, but it only took out the first sixty as another group came rolling in.

Remember Karma's a bitch. Always and forever.

(!#$&&$#!!#$&&$#!!#$&(&$#!#$&&)

Midoriko Seiga: So, how did you like it? My friend made it up for me and I couldn't resist! They are such a cute pairing!

Blaz: I find it completely disgusting that she likes yaoi. Though, if men like yuri, women can like yaoi… I guess…


End file.
